A Haji Story
by ILikeIt
Summary: How is Haji going to confess to Saya?... Idk. ABANDONED, BUT YOU CAN STILL R&R if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

**A Haji Story**

The night wasn't too bad, skies were clear, the stars barely visible due to the bright lights of the city. A night for romance. And there, two people, a man and a woman, dressed up for the evening, stand near the entrance to a flower shop.

"Saya " Haji whispers.

"Yes, Haji," asks a blushing Saya.

"I-uh "

"What's that? A card?" the teen-aged girl asks.

"Er- yes?

Of course her nosy older brother couldn't keep his nose out of her business.

"Kai, do you really think we should be doing this? Shouldn't we just leave her be?"

"No," Kai answered. "Saya's business is my business."

"Okly dokely, Kai."

"So, um "

"Yes, Haji?"

"What I have to say is "

"That card better not be for her," Kai thought.

"It's just "

Saya stares at the man impatiently, waiting for, what she hoped, his confession for his love for her.

"I "

"Haji, get on with it! I love you, and I know you love me! The suspense is killing me!" Saya screamed mentally.

"Okay " started a Haji, who had a furious blush spreading across his face. "I have a thing for Riku."

"What!"

Riku dies.

"Curse you fucking cello-playing son of a bitch!"

**AN:** It's my first Blood+ fic. Please flame!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. I thought that that would be it for A Haji Story, but I got this really stupid idea that I'd like to try.**

"What?" Saya questioned.

"I have a thing for Riku."

This couldn't possibly be. How could the man she had loved for so long like her brother?

"Well," Saya began, shakily, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank You, Saya." With that Haji leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"I will still be there to protect you."

As the two walked off, Diva's song played. Kai had fun dragging Riku's unconscious body home.

* * *

It was time to leave Paris. Thank god for that too; Kai was beginning to piss her off with all his complaining of stupid French food making him sick. She got it the first time. She didn't need to hear it every single day.

"What the hell? Kai! Move a bit faster!" screamed Saya.

Saya started at her older brother. Then Riku took a quick glance at Saya; she caught that. He didn't want his older siblings fighting any more. "Y- I'm sorry, Kai. I don't feel quite right this morning." As they continued up the stairs Saya really began to feel ill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later on that night

Haji, Kai, and Riku were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

"Kai, I'm not going tired."

"You still have to change underwear," directed an irritated Kai. That said a blushed Haji turned around and giggled.

"Now what in the hell was that?" Kai asked himself. Since when did Haji giggle?

* * *

BOOM!

"Who can be up this late at night?" Kai scratched his tummy and got out of bed to see who was causing this ruckus.

As Kai made his way into the hall, he heard noise coming from the kitchen someone singing.

Damn that Louis and his singing

The teenaged boy skipped furtively down into the kitchen, stopping just before the door and drew his pretend gun out, his frizzled hair jumped.

"You'll pay for waking me up you Riku, what the hell are you doing in the kitchen with " There were several baked goods piled up on the counters. Stacks of brownies, cupcakes, muffins.

* * *

"What's going on?" Saya asked, pulling out her handy sword with her puppy Haji at her side.

"Groovy baby. How bout you and me have a bit fun, eh?"

"Diva!" gasping at what she saw, Saya stood up and dropped Kai. "What did you do to Riku."

"Well I took off my clothes and played with him. Don't worry, I have my clothes on now," Diva said, holding a dead boy in her arms.

"You bitch! You killed my Riku!"

Haji took a swing at Diva, but she disappeared. "Riku " weeped a distraught Haji. Kai came to hold his dead brother.

"Riku "

"Kai, I'm sorry!" Haji lunged himself at Kai and forcefully kissed him. "I love you!"

"Get your hands off me!" Kai ran out of the kitchen wiping his face as he did. Saya followed.

Haji sat there with his beloved, grieving his loss. Someone appeared from the corner.

"Haji "

"Diva?"

"Yes Haji?" she cooed while taking her clothes off. "Can I help you feel better?"

"Hellz yeah!

**AN: PLEASE FLAME IF YOU DISLIKE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for everyone who has read this 'interesting' story. All 1,360 of you.**

A year has passed since Riku died.

David sat at the dining room table of Grey's house. That darn Kai dumped out all his booze. Damn him... damn him to hell for all he's worth. God, kids these days.

David took out his cell phone and looked for Saya's number. He wasn't going to blow it this time.

"Saya, your damn brother... Do you mind bringing a bottle back for me?"

"Oh-ho," Haji screamed while curling his hair around his finger. "It's me you silly goose!"

Shit.

"Of course I don't mind getting some down there, hehe, but not Gerald's." Giggle giggle. All David could was slapped himself in the head. Dammit, that was the fifth time.

"Haji, how many times had I told you. I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOUR OFFERINGS."

"What was that?"

"Where are you?" Haji unravelled his hair at this.

"In the little men's room." Sigh.

"Okay kay kay. Saya dragged me off to this place for some meeting with that blonde hottie from Cinq Fleche. Trinidad & Tobago England. This place sucks, but..."

"I'm coming."

"Great! That's even better than..." The line goes dead. "He hung up on me!" Haji fumed. "Secks."

**You know the drill. Flame it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel as fresh as a cucumber!" Haji said as he stretched his arms, weaving his way through the restaurant. He takes his seat next to Saya. Tilting his head on his hand Haji attempted to get different views of the man sitting before him.

"Hello, I am Solomon"

"I don't want to know you're name. Just stay still." Haji examined the blondie. Oh the chin, the hair, the eyes.

"In love..." Haji sighed.  
n man ignored the girl, just staring into the man's eyes. Haji swears he could swim in them.

"It's time for Trinidad karaoke!"

"Oh memememe!"

"This is Mr. Haji Goldsmith singing!" (Okay...)

I don't want relationship, I just want bang bang bang.

I don't want to know you're name, I just want bang bang bang.

Last year I did your mom, still I want bang bang bang.

Bitch, you drive me crazy-insane.

Still give me that, bang bang bang?

Ok, look and listen.

I don't want to to make sex, eat chocolate, look at women, take walk.

No, you come here and say, 'Haji, touch me down there, I like that."

Haji took bows as the crowd threw roses and phone numbers at him. He swooped up an armful of roses before sauntering back to his table.

"Where'd the fuck he go?"

**Flame it :)**


End file.
